


【漢康】捕夢網

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: 關於漢克的噩夢還有好夢的一些事情。──當然，康納也會做夢。
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	【漢康】捕夢網

(1)

康納其實不需要睡衣，他的「睡覺」即是休眠模式，站著就可以進行，（「而且最不佔空間。」他說。）但是漢克需要他的陪伴。所以康納每晚脫下制服，將它們熨平掛好，然後換上一套質地柔軟的長睡衣褲。

RK800判斷，理論上來說他分到了一半的床鋪，不過他卻常常越線蹭進漢克的領地內，仿生人在床的中央測量出一道分界，並且以在另一側待到天亮為每夜的任務。

漢克在意嗎？他當然在意，他嫌康納有時候磨蹭太久，通常這時，他會大手一撈直接將安卓摟進懷裡。

那套睡衣柔軟的、散發陽光味道的氣息好像染在了穿著它的康納肌膚和頭髮上，漢克總是不由自主地會聞著聞著就微笑起來。

老安德森會想起很小的時候，臥室牆上掛著的捕夢網，而如今康納就像是屬於他的捕夢網。只要他存在這，噩夢便逐漸離開，而那些在恍惚之間被腦子捉住的好夢——都是由他的擁抱、體溫和香味帶給自己的。

(2)

漢克又做噩夢了。

他發出微微的低吟，手腳不安地移動，康納掃描了一下，人類還有些冒冷汗和心跳加快的情況。

關於「要不要立刻叫醒做噩夢的人」，學界一直有兩派爭論，於是當初發現漢克經常為噩夢所困以後，康納決定詢問他本人的意見。

「不要叫醒我，」而漢克這麼說：「……那些是我應得的。」

康納其實不太明白他為什麼會這麼講，可是他尊重漢克的想法，而且經過了一年的統計，漢克在隔天清醒後有73%機率忘記自己昨晚有過噩夢的事。

這一年來漢克在康納的建議下看了心理醫生、好好服藥、規律運動飲食和作息，左輪也卸下子彈收起來了。他正在逐漸走出往日的憂鬱，噩夢沒有完全消滅，但頻率確實降低許多。

比一開始好太多了。

距離上次噩夢，是42天。康納將之紀錄起來，然後他靠了上去，用胸口貼住漢克的背脊。在人類的耳邊輕聲說：「沒事了……漢克……別怕……」

直到男人的呼吸恢復正常，不再呻吟不安，安卓才退開，但是他的幾根手指依舊在漢克掌心裡，因為對方在夢裡將它們緊捉不放，直到現在都沒有鬆開的跡象。

康納整理了一遍噩夢紀錄，翻出當自己告訴對方他經常睡不好時，漢克除了決定不要被叫醒外，說的另一句話。

「過去……我是指在床上只有我一個人時，當我驚醒，身邊空蕩蕩的，無邊黑暗感覺就像要侵蝕我的精神，所以我喝烈酒，讓自己能睡到不省人事……」

漢克·安德森那時候看起來有點羞赧，他的臉紅一部分藏在鬍鬚底下，即使如此他還是提出了請求：「——如果我做了噩夢，你能抱抱我嗎？」

「我願意陪伴你，漢克。」康納很快地回答：「我會抱住你，讓你就算醒來也不會感受到孤獨。」

「那這重要的任務就拜託你了。」漢克鄭重地說，然後笑了。

在那之後康納一直做得很好，漢克醒的次數越來越少了，但若他偶爾驚醒，就會回擁懷裡眼神沉靜的仿生人，接著不斷親他，像是要確認康納的存在。

這一系列動作能幫助他很快放鬆下來，重返沒有陰鬱的睡眠中。

而康納，總是會在漢克再度睡著前對他溫柔地道聲「晚安」。

這是祝福他下半夜好眠的魔法咒語——再搭配上仿生人體溫，百試百靈。

(3)

仿生人理論上是不做夢的。但是，有一個狀況對他們來說，很接近「做夢」。

康納是RK800，身為一台當前最高端的警用機，他的模擬能力出類拔萃，只要他想，一秒鐘內可以針對某種狀況做出上百個假設，然後讓它們分別延伸下去──就像一棵伸展枝椏的樹，或者滔滔而下，支流縱橫交錯的大河。

偶爾他閒暇下來無事可做（通常是漢克睡眠時），就會回顧過往的記憶節點，試著讓系統自動模擬出各式各樣的情況，他曾告訴漢克自己會做這件事，漢克當下的反應是「挺好的，你會給自己找點樂子了！」

樂子嗎？也不全是。

因為康納的模擬結果並不都是好的，它們有些甚至……很糟。

隨著他們一起生活的時間拉長，康納對漢克的過往與喜怒哀樂瞭解越來越深，模擬的成果就理所當然越來越逼近真實。康納翻出他們初識當晚的記憶，從當時系統給出的選項裡挑了不同的路線往下走──

漢克今晚睡得很好，但是康納卻還是輕輕攬住了身邊的人類，燈圈轉成黃色、紅色、黃色……一閃一閃，彷彿故障的號誌燈。

康納想起那把左輪。

那些酒瓶。

柯爾的照片。

漢克的抗憂鬱藥物。

他做噩夢時的含混話語。

不不，他在這裡，漢克在這裡，而不是模擬的餐桌上。

「我昨晚做了噩夢。」康納對漢克說。

男人訝異地撐開眼皮，聲音因為早餐而略有模糊：「你，會做夢？」

「不是，但相對於仿生人的構造和運行機制上來說，接近人類的做夢概念，我判斷這樣表達你應該比較能夠理解。」康納垂著眼睛道：「我以前曾和你說過，我會回溯……」

「走到壞結局了，是吧？」漢克覺得坐在對面的小安卓一副懨懨不想多談的樣子，真奇怪，明明康納的坐姿和表情跟平常差不多，怎麼會一眼就讓人覺得他渾身都纏繞著濃濃的委屈？

「唔……壞夢都是假的，是相反的！」漢克笨拙地安慰他：「別想了，你看我，我也常常做噩夢……」

「你現在沒有『常常』了！」康納立刻抬頭反駁：「你的心理已經像普通人一樣好，一樣健康──」

「好好，我沒有，我很健康。」漢克順著他的話講：「你看，像我這樣的人都可以恢復過來，你不用害怕，不然……不然當你做噩夢時，也抱著我，或弄醒我要我抱也沒關係，盡管來。」

康納皺皺眉：「我抱了。」

「……哦，看來我昨晚睡得還挺沉。」漢克抓鼻子：「那，有效嗎？在對抗你的噩夢上？」

「有。」

「那不就好啦。」老安德森笑：「好了康納，別擺委委屈屈的樣子。」

康納覺得自己被冤枉了，他認為自己並無特意做出示弱的偽裝：「我沒有。」

「好，你沒有，我看錯了！」漢克戲劇效果十足地站起來說：「但我現在可以補上昨晚沒給你的抱抱。快來！」

於是康納被漢克奮力一摟抱得幾乎離了地，安卓終於笑了，雖然他刪除不了壞模擬結果的記憶，但他有漢克的擁抱，一直都會有。

康納想著，「噩夢」好像也不是那麼糟了，也許他錯了，不要去回溯過去的分支，而是該用這日漸完備的功能多做一些好的模擬並努力讓它們實現，像是有關他們的未來……那些會被人們稱之為「希望美夢成真」的事情。


End file.
